The recent proliferation of smartphones is a driving force behind the rapid growth of data traffic. According to the Korea Communications Committee, it was reported in 2013 that, due to the increasing popularity of smartphones, mobile data traffic had tripled since the last estimate. Considering that the number of smartphone users will be further increasing and more application services will be used in smartphones, it is expected that mobile data traffic will also be increasing. Particularly, if Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication including communication between a person and a thing, communication between things, and the like is boosted as a new mobile market beyond communication between humans, the traffic transmitted to a Base Station (BS) will be exceedingly large.
Accordingly, there is a need address these problems. In this context, Device-to-Device (D2D) communication has recently attracted much attention and research on resource allocation for D2D communication is underway.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.